My Life Was Always Yours
by moonfaerie326
Summary: She had always known she was going to die here, in a place so far away from home. When Naraku died she figured her death would result in old age, but she'd been wrong. Character Death


_Dislaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I merely like to play with them. :

AN/ This is my first ever attempt at a dark!fic. Its not so dark or anything but I like the turn out of it. I hope you enjoy. Reviews Love.

Warning: Character Death

Begin:

A thick band of saliva swelled in her throat constricting her air way as she gulped heavily for breath. She'd always known she was going to die here, in this place so far away from home. She figured it was that knowledge that kept the fear from consuming her, kept the quakes from taking over her body. She almost felt like laughing but the ball in her throat and the ache in her heart prevented any laughter from bubbling out of her.

She pushed her bloodied hand through her ebony locks, blood clinging to her sweat soaked hair as she pushed the moistened bangs out of her eyes. She knew it was morbid, but she wanted to see it. Her death. She looked forward to watching it in a way no one should. The way her flesh would rip and tear as the sword forced its way into her abdomen, the searing pain that would follow as blood poured from the gaping wound. She would not run, she couldn't. For she still loved him and if it made him happy as he ended her life then she would willingly let him take it. She smiled softly at him, a loving expression adorning her features; smudged with dirt and caked with blood but she still held her smile.

Once again his sword cut through her body, ripping through her flesh and muscle as if it were nothing at all. She watched as it entered her shoulder, only a slight flinch showing that she had been harmed. Blood poured from the wound, crimson staining white. Pretty, she thought as the blood continued to pour coating her shirt and her flesh in the hot liquid.

She sighed, turning her eyes away from the wound and staring at his expression. She took it in, storing it in the back of her mind to keep with her forever. Pain was coursing through her body now, a numbing feeling following as her heart continued to pound in earnest. He attacked again, this time his claws tore through her weak flesh, ripping a patch from her body. "Bitch," He snarled loudly in her face and she only continued to smile.

He roughly throw her to the ground, her bones cracking in protest at the rough treatment. She could feel the unsuppressed rage rolling off of his rigid form as he glared down at her broken form in contempt. In all of her years traveling with him she'd never once seen such an expression grace his visage, and she found she welcomed it, it meant that he had saved it for her, only her.

She could hear her name being yelled in a desperate plea somewhere off in the distance. It sounded like him, the one who just snapped her angle as if it were just a twig. She shrugged mentally, chalking the yell up to long past memories.

She smiled lovingly at the man above her. She felt his claws cut into her flesh, raking them down from her shoulder to her opposite hip, his angry snarl following. Her pain intensified at this action, hot tears running down her cheeks and a scream lodged deep within her swollen throat but she still did not drop the smile. For the one she loved was paying attention to her, finally. She felt the darkness pooling around her, the deep abyss filling her vision as it swirled around her, blurring her focus of the silver-haired figure in front of her. She stared at his puppy ears for what she figured the last time, the merely sat atop his head, oddly still, she'd never not once seen them this still. But she didn't contemplate that much further for the last thing she heard before the overwhelming darkness took over her was the angry/panicked voice of her savior. Her love. Her murderer.

-.-

He had smelt her blood, he would know that scent anywhere. And he instantly regretted leaving her side to tell Kikyo his final farewell. His worry grew as the pungent scent filled his nostrils, too strong to be taken lightly. He pushed away from Kikyo's cold embrace and bounded off, shouting Kagome's name in a frightened panic as cold dread filled his form.

The sight he came upon ripped his pounding heart to shreds. There lay Kagome, in a pool of her own blood, a smile playing on her lips as the Inuyasha Imposter raked his claws from her right shoulder to her left hip.

"Naraku! You bastard!" He snarled, panic and anger lacing his tone. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Ah, Inuyasha," Naraku stated in welcome, lifting his head from admiring the pain he'd inflicted on the miko to stare at Inuyasha's quaking form. "So glad that you could join us. But I'm afraid you've just missed the show." Inuyasha watched helplessly as Naraku laid a lingering kiss upon Kagome's blood covered lips. "It seems the little miko won't be with us much longer." Dark, sinister laughter filled the surrounding area, reverberating off the trees.

Inuyasha charged at the offender, tackling the look alike and forcing it to the ground. "What the hell have you done!?" He questioned viciously, easily piercing his claws into the flesh of Naraku's neck. Beads of blood pooled at the tips of Inuyasha's fingers as it began to leak from the wounds.

"I merely wanted to play." Naraku stated nonchalantly, Inuyasha watched as a wicked gleam came to his eyes. "You were off with Kikyo, and the dear little miko was off searching for you. She did take the jewel from me after all. So I decided to give her what she wished for, and ended her search for you." He stated cynically. "I can't say it was much fun though. She didn't even put up a fight, she just accepted every wound a inflicted on her, every pain that coursed through her body. She didn't seem to mind that I was ripping her to shreds. That I was killing her." Naraku's mischievous smile grew. "No, wait. She didn't seem to mind that you were killing her." Once again his laughter surrounded them.

Inuyasha snarled in rage, he couldn't control himself and the next thing he knew Naraku was no more than a mangled corpse, remnants of him scattered across the clearing. His head had been detached from his body and the smile still remained, haunting him even in his death.

He didn't feel any of the joy he once thought he would at the feel of Naraku's destruction. Instead he was consumed by an overwhelming sadness. He walked slowly to Kagome's defeated form. He kneeled before her, quickly but carefully lifting her into his arms. "Why!?" He whispered sadly into her bloodied hair. He couldn't figure out why she'd just take it, why she would just allow someone to tear her apart. He kissed her forehead as he listened to her heart drum its final beat. He knew there was no longer anything he could do.

"Because I will always love you." Came a whispered reply, so soft he wasn't sure he'd actually heard anything, until he pulled his head away from its spot buried in her hair to stare down at her face and noticed the blood that now fell from her parted lips. "My life is yours, it always was." She murmured weakly, her eyes still shut.

Sob's wracked Inuyasha's body as the implication of her words, as he realized that she would willingly let "him" kill her, just because she loved him. He listened as her heart fell silent, as her breath left her, as the light in her eyes dimmed to nothing. But her smile remained, for she'd given him the only thing she could. Her life.

She had always known she was going to die here. It only seemed fitting that it was by the hand of the man that she loved, and that she spent her final moments cradled in his arms.

END!

Hope you enjoyed. :


End file.
